The Girl With The Gold Star Tattoo
by brittneymichele
Summary: Senior year: Returning from summer break, Quinn leaves Glee Club to join The Skanks & over the break has dyed her hair pink & got an ironic tattoo representing McKinley's so-called diva, Rachel Berry. What happens when Rachel discovers the new Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl With The Gold Star Tattoo

_Senior year. Beginning with The Purple Piano Project: Returning from summer break, Quinn leaves Glee Club to join The Skanks and over the break has dyed her hair pink and got an ironic tattoo representing McKinley's so-called diva, Rachel Berry. What happens when Rachel discovers the new Quinn?_

_This is my first story ever, and I know this first chapter is a little short but I hope you like it, if anyone reads it and if not, that's fine too!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn. Hello, Skanks." I find her under the bleachers and as Quinn turns to face me, I glance at the cigarette between her fingers. I ignore the comment that comes from a girl next to her, something about me smelling of soap, and I silently wonder when she's last used it. I quickly lose that thought and continue to Quinn. "We were friends once." I take notice of the smallest quiver in her lips as if she wants to say something but can't find the words. "Okay, maybe when you cut off all your hair last year and thought it would solve all your problems, I should have spoken up. Maybe when you dropped out of society this summer and started dating that forty year-old skateboarder, I should have said—"<p>

"I'm not coming back to Glee club," she cuts me off and I realize how much I've missed her voice.

"We need you! O-o-okay? H-h-have you seen those-those purple pianos around school? We're planning this-this big, you know, recruiting number… and it's going to be a tribute to the Go-Go's. I-I mean, who doesn't love the Go-Go's?"

I forget about the other girls until I hear "I prefer The Bangles" come from someone and I just reply with "okay" as I realize how much I had been stuttering previously. I want to turn around and walk away before I further embarrass myself but instead look to Quinn and truthfully admit, "We need your...your tremulous alto and your Belinda Carlisle glamour".

I see Quinn begin to smile just a little but again one of the girls standing behind her steps closer to say, "I'll give you ten bucks if you let me beat her up for you, Quinn."

I, and thankfully Quinn, ignore her and I continue for what seems the tenth time, "I'm sorry you're so sad Quinn and maybe you're not going to believe me because we were never really close but… I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room," Quinn looks away from me now, "And we've all been through so much together, we're a family, and this is our year to get it right. We would love to have you back in the Glee Club, whenever you're ready, okay?"

She looks again as though she's going to say something, but before she can speak, I turn and leave her to think about all that's been said. I don't walk far, though, before glancing behind me to see her back turned to me and I see something on her lower back… _What is that? Did Quinn get a tattoo as well?_ _What of?_ I think to myself and squint and make out what looks like… like… a… I gasp.

A gold star.


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't proof this, I'm sorry, but I wanted to post it before Glee tonight! And it's dinner time, so I'm gonna go stuff my face, enjoy!_

Chapter 2

I walk, sprint, from under the bleachers and find a place to sit, thankful that I am alone to reflect on what I've just discovered.

Could I just be imagining things? No. It was a gold star, I saw it. Why would Quinn Fabray get a gold star tattoo, of all things! She knows gold stars are my thing. Hell, everyone knows gold stars are my thing. This must be part of a plan to humiliate me. I can come up with no other reason

I continue to think, resting my hands on my knees, my eyebrows furrowed in concentration and confusion. I pause to check my phone and see that it's already 20 minutes into first period and curse myself for being late. Jumping from where I was just sitting on the bleachers, I smooth out my skirt and realize I am flushed. I am hurrying down the stairs when I hear a voice coming from my right.

"Rachel?"

I turn and see Quinn standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the bleachers. I lightly run my hand over the pole at the first level of bleachers and slowly walk towards her. I want to bolt the other way and never stop running but my eyes are on hers, and neither of us say a word as I make my way to the top step.

I clear my throat to speak but she says my name again. I like the way it sounds. Wait, she actually called me Rachel. No manhands? Treasure trail? Rupaul? No. No, just Rachel.

We stare at each other and for the third time she says my name. I think I could listen to her say my name a thousand times and never get tired of it. I should just record it on my phone so I can listen to her voice every day. I smile to myself and push my hand into the pocket of my skirt to feel for my phone.

"Rachel," Quinn says again and I feel myself blushing. I don't know why. Damn it. What's even happening? Get your shit together Berry.

I take a breath in and smile at her again.

"Q-Quinn."

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened back there with the girls. They don't really know when to shut up."

I think I must be dreaming when I hear her apologizing to me but quickly snap out of my thoughts.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, really it's okay. I-I.."

"What?"

Damn it, what is with me and stuttering today?

"What? Oh, nothing. It's nothing."

But I know she'll press and she does.

"Rachel, what is it?"

I look away from her and focus my attention to the ground, closing my eyes to take a deep breath in.

"It's just… Well, earlier, under the bleachers… When I was leaving, I-I saw on your back. Is that a tattoo?"

Quinn's eyes widen but I can't tell if it's from fear or relief. Maybe both, I can't be sure.

"Oh, that. Yes. What about it?"

I look to her again and now she is the one who turns away.

"I was just wondering, why a gold star? Still assuming you hate me here, and everyone should very well know that gold stars are my thing. I mean, you are aware of this fact, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then, why?"

"Rachel…"

"No, Quinn. I want to know. Why? You torture me for years then the tattoo you get is of a gold star? I mean, you know, even if you do like them as well I figured that would be the last thing I saw tattooed on your body after you spent all these years thinking up ways to make my life miserable."

Quinn breathes out, her breath shaky. She grabs the hand that is still tightly gripped around my phone and pulls on it until our hands meet in-between us. I note how soft her skin feels and even from lack of soap she still smells like warm vanilla. My hand is flat in her palm, unmoving. When I realize the position I am in, I pull away from her and begin to turn my body around to bolt, but she wrist. The one still attached to the pole of the bleachers. She's gripping it hard as if to keep me here and I try to pull away again, to no avail. I turn my body back toward hers to push her off of me but before I can she grabs my other wrist and pulls me close to her.

Before I know what's happening, her mouth is on mine and she pulls me in closer, her chest against mine. The gasp that comes from my mouth next is swallowed by hers and I melt into it, allowing her tongue entrance. I hear a moan and blush realizing it must have come from me. Moving my hands up to her hair, I grip it, holding on for dear life, and she picks me up by the waist to sit me on the second row of bleachers in a quick motion only stopping to breathe for a moment before her lips meet mine again.

I fist my hands deeper into her hair, pulling and gripping so hard I think it must hurt but the thought leaves me when she bites my lip in response.

We part again, gasping for air, her hands sliding up my legs to my thighs. She pulls my legs apart and I throw my head back in pure bliss. Quinn then pulls her skirt up so that she can sit on my right leg for easier access, and I feel the warmth on my legs as she touches me through my underwear. I feel myself blush and gasp all at the same time when she touches me through the fabric and I realize how wet I am as well.

I move my hands to pull at her neck and she nips at mine, soft at first then hard enough to leave her mark. I moan and she shoves her tongue into me so suddenly I pull her closer, holding her waist. I rub her exposed stomach with my thumbs and want so desperately to move my tongue to her abs but she pulls at my shirt. I raise my arms to help expose myself as well and she leaves open mouth kisses on my chest, making sure not to miss an inch of skin.

It's when she pushes her hands under my bra to grasp my breasts, I realize that I'm about to let Quinn have me, all of me. On the BLEACHERS! I start panicking and pull away, instantly missing her touch. She raises an eyebrow at me and tries to kiss me again in reassurance but I let out a "no".

"Too much," I say through breaths, "too fast".

I try not to look at the disappointment I see on her face and instead gather my shirt and pull it back on while walking down the steps, tripping on my way.

"SHIT!"

I look at my knee and see that it's already bleeding. I start to cry and pull my legs into my chest, sitting on the ground beneath the bleachers when Quinn sits next to me and wraps her arm around me. I try to pull away from her but she pulls me into a warm hug and I never want the feeling to go away, so I give in, crying into her shoulder.

She pulls me into her lap and rests her back against a wall, rocking me and rubbing my hair.

"Shhhhh," she lets out, kissing my forehead sweetly. "No more. It's alright."

"Too much, too fast."

"Shh, shhh. Yes, too fast. It's okay. Everything's okay sweetie."

I can't help but smile because Quinn called me sweetie. Quinn called me sweetie and she's rocking me in her lap.

I eventually fall asleep in her lap and we stay there under the bleachers until school ends, me because I never wanted her to stop holding me. Quinn, I don't know why. Maybe, hopefully, I pray she feels the pulls and twists and turns in her stomach too. The ones that I feel every time our lips meet. The way I feel now, my head on her shoulder, thinking about nothing but what is happening in this moment.


End file.
